lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Unknown/@comment-173.68.250.194-20181224120527
This is my idea of the eighth book, copyright to Shannon Messenger for just about everything. _________________________ Sophie's powers are pushed to the limit in Legacy, the thrilling eighth book in the bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series. Sophie and her friends are unsure of who to trust. The Neverseen are holding captive one of their own—one bad move, and he's dead. The escaped baby trolls are wreaking havoc throughout the Lost Cities, and the Council wants to inspect the fake caches. Meanwhile, even Sophie's friends are fighting. The Lost Cities seem to be unraveling—what happens when you're the only one left? _________________________ Prologue There was no time to waste. All of the answers were just a breath away. Waiting could be Sophie's downfall. She'd learned her lesson. It was easier now. She knew what she was going to see. She knew, roughly at least, what she'd find. She just wished someone was with her, to lean back on. She held her breath and dived. It was harder now. There was no safety net woven of water or shadows. The only sound was the rush of her ears. She didn't know who she wanted, she just knew she wished he was there. She remembered feeling calmer with him there. Then she remembered again, but this time, it was someone else's memory. She finally had the answers. They just weren't what she wanted. _________________________ Chapter One "What's wrong, Sophie? Stop hiding from me." Sophie avoided Biana's eyes, trying to blink away the itch in her eyelash. "I'm not hiding. I'm right here, okay?" "Sure," her friend snorted. She crossed her arms. "I don't know if this helps, but Fitz's only relief from the pain these days has been you. He's completely head over heels, you know." Sophie managed a weak smile, but thoughts of Fitz just filled her with stress. Sure, he was head over heels, but he'd grown up his whole life as the golden boy. Would he still like her if he knew the price she came with? "Sophie, oh my god! You're doing it again!" Sophie blinked her eyes open. Funny, she'd forgotten they were closed. "Huh?" Biana was smirking across from her, looking magnificent as always, even more so with the stormy cloud backdrop. "You zoned out as soon as I said my brother's name." Though she didn't say more, the look in her eyes was teasing enough. Sophie sighed. "Ugh, I'm being a bad friend, aren't I. I'm ''supposed to be helping ''you. I mean, my brother didn't just betray me for, like, the billionth time. I mean, I don't...have...a brother, but..." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." Silveny had been slacking off in her helping-Sophie-sleep duties. Sophie couldn't blame her, though. After all, she was ''a mom now. Biana frowned. "It's fine." ''God, why did I mention Alvar? '' Biana shook her head a few times, as if...Sophie shivered. As if there was a demon in her head, a demon she was trying to escape from. At least she was wearing short sleeves again, displaying her scars for all to see. "We should get outside," Biana finally said. She looked at the sky critically. "It's gonna rain soon." ''At least we know Fintan can't attack us during the rain. Then again, Marella can't protect us either. I wish Tam was here. Biana dutifully took the lead to Everglen, looking behind her ever so often to see if Sophie was still there. It's not like the mostly-elf-with-a-hint-of-alicorn-DNA could have left, anyway—Flori was walking steadily yet silently behind her, Tarina to her left. Nubiti was probably tracking her underground, too. Only Sandor and Bo were on their breaks, both reluctantly. Lately, Everglen had been less of a reassuring, breathtaking castle and more of a reason to think about Fitz. Sophie knew she should tell him what had happened, but he was going through so much, what with Alvar's betrayal. She wanted to be the constant in his life, someone he could depend on. After all, nothing was wrong with that. "C'mon!" Biana snapped, creaking open the gate. Everglen was going through recent renovations. Sophie had heard Edaline and Della talking; Edaline had said since Everglen couldn't be a safe place anymore, she would volunteer Havenfield. Sophie didn't really want to know what that meant. So long as she had her custard bursts, she was happy. "Is Fitz home?" Sophie asked haltingly, insides constricted. On one hand, she really wanted to see her longtime-crush-who-was-finally-sorta-her-boyfriend. On the other, she really wanted to ignore the pressing matchmaking issue. Only Grady and Edaline knew--and Grady seemed rather relieved, to be honest. "Yeah, I think so," Biana responded offhandedly. Her biggest concern seemed to be getting in before the rain came. She'd just painted her nails. ''(Oh god, does it even rain in the Lost Cities? Did I forget something?) ''"I think he's with Keefe. Check...his room?" She locked eyes with Sophie, giving her shivers. "Sophie, don't try anything with my brother and have Keefe watching. We all know what he's capable of." Sophie nodded obediantly, a little confused. Why was Keefe a problem? I mean, she knew he didn't want to be present in a make-out fest. No one did. But...what did she mean by that last part? Surely... "Shut up!" The crisply accented voice rang through the ellaborate front hall. Sophie's first thought was that it was Alden, but no. Alden Vacker would never holler at someone to shut up. Which left... Fitz stomped down the hall, stopping immediately when he saw Sophie. "Oh! Sophie! I, uh, didn't know you were here. Sorry." His dark hair was dry and imposing, unlike Sophie's somewhat damp flop of a mess. She blushed openly when she saw his teal eyes. "Coward!" Keefe's unmistakeable voice called out behind Fitz. He ran up, his light hair styled artfully enough that Sophie could tell something was wrong. She watched as he shot Fitz a fierce, ice-blue glare. _________________________